Who are you
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: here is the Prequel to The Basement.  the Reese brothers rescue some survivors form an attacked base but one among them may be a machine.  but Derek may also find love in this post apocalyptic world.


Who are you

By Tezukas girl

Author note: This doesn't fully comply with season 4 after the fourth episode.

2025

"Connor Where is she" Derek yelled.

"Derek calm down we will find her" Kyle said pulling his brother back.

"I don't know we lost her in the raid" John said. Derek could tell he was working on something but couldn't see it.

A year ago.

"I'm sick of this damn war what do we have to do to win" Kyle said walking close behind his brother. The LA branch was hit and Connor sent the Reese brothers out on a patrol to find any survivors.

"I don't know Kyle let's just do what the hell were told and make our step towards the end" Derek said pulling the hatch to the HQ of the LA Branch open.

The smell poured out Derek, Kyle and the rest of the team was sure that this meant they wouldn't find any one. But soon they heard coughing. Derek jumped down not sure if what he would find was a T-888 waiting to kill them all. What he found instead was a young girl, helping what ended up being four others out of a pile of rubble. None had work camp marks on them yet they were some of the lucky few left that have avoided it.

"What your names" Derek asked noticing the bracelets that told him they were part of the resistance.

"I'm Allison Young; this is James Smit, Erik Johnson, Nikola Waldzlov, and Aaron Dustin." Allison said quietly.

"When were you hit." Derek asked while waving his brother down.

"About 3 days ago these were the only survivors I could find" Allison said. She was small girl not quite a woman yet. She was somewhere in age between Him and Kyle. They needed to move quickly it would be day soon and no one wanted to move during the day.

"Ok Derek if you stare any longer I think we might have to have a talk about the birds and the bees" Kyle said watching Derek as he kept an eye on Allison

"Shut up" Derek said hitting his brother upside the head, "Were going to have to stop soon we aren't going to make"

"Yeah let's see we are near the Kansas out post we can probably make it there" Kyle said watching the beginning so a sunrise.

"Let's go" was all Derek said as he led the way to the dilapidated building.

"Alright let's get some sleep we have to move out as soon as the sun goes down" Derek said as everyone walked in.

"I'll take the first watch" Derek said he didn't need to tell his brother twice Kyle took the corner of the room he always took when they got there asses stuck there.

Derek heard Allison and the others talking about what happened and what was to come next. Soon the voices quieted and all that Derek heard was the machines moving out side. From the wall he could see where he and Bedell took care of the ogre to get to Kyle and 40 prisoners and John Connor. He remember how they lost Bedell that night I all just kept going through his mind as he watched the waste land outside.

"Are you Ok" Allison said as she put herself on the other side of the hole in the wall.

"I thought you were asleep" Derek said not taking his eyes off the spot where Bedell got hit.

"I don't sleep" Allison said.

"I'd be careful saying that someone might take you as one of them" Derek said.

"How much do you sleep really, so I do sleep but just about as much as the rest of us." Allison said watching the landscape.

"Point taken but you should get some sleep "Derek said looking over to his now sleeping brother.

"You know we have all heard of the Reese brothers" Allison said looking to Kyle, "We all know the story of when you two saved John Connor right over there and when you brother and Connor escaped from the work camp. But there are all stories about Kyle Reese what about his brother who went to so many lengths to get his brother back."

"There is nothing to tell" Derek said.

"I'm sure there is something," Allison said.

"He is the only family I have left" Derek said looking to Kyle, " I don't want to know what it would be like without him."

"I lost my sister in the attack" Allison said holding up a necklace.

"I'm sorry it must be hard"

"Yeah she gave me this before Judgment day I'll miss her but I know that if I give up after she tried to save me in the tunnel her death would be in vain and that is one thing I cannot let happen."

Derek and Allison talked through most of the day. Kyle woke to something he never thought he would see. Derek and Allison were asleep her head was rested on his shoulder.

"Hey love birds get up its time to move" Kyle said throwing a small pebble at Derek.

"Shit" Derek yelled angry that he fell asleep. Allison woke with a start.

"Yeah, next time I take the first watch" Kyle said, "Let's go"

The group set out quickly wanting to get back to base as soon as possible. Derek went between watching Kyle and Allison would he have what it takes to go on like Allison if he lost Kyle.

"Are you sure we don't need to have that talk big Brother" Kyle said slowing to Derek pace.

"At least the one I look at is real and not a picture" Derek said.

"It's my good luck charm" Kyle said pulling out the picture of Sarah Connor.

"Yeah whatever were here" Derek said kicking the hatch. Soon some resistance fighters emerged.

"Man Reese we were wondering if you were coming back." A guy Derek knew as Axel said as he moved over to let them in.

"Let's just say some one over slept" Kyle said smiling.

"Really Derek over slept" John Connor said walking up to Derek and Kyle. The rest of the group began to come in to the base. Allison was the last. Derek watched as everything stopped in John.

"Get her in a cell" John said, "Reese both of you on me"

Derek and Kyle looked at each other then followed Connor.

"Where did you pick her up" John asked.

"She was one of the survivors of the LA branch" Derek said.

"I have to go up to San Francisco, Hold her till I get back I have to make sure of something" Connor said, "Make sure she stays alive".

"Well that seemed fun" Kyle said.

"Yep and you're on guard duty. " Derek said, "Have fun little brother"

Derek at this moment didn't want to see Allison if she had a name. How could he fall for a piece of metal? But then again Connor wasn't sure she could really be one of us. All of these thought kept circling his mind as he walked the tunnels.

"Hey babe" Jesse said from the corner.

"Hey" Derek said not even looking up.

"So I hear you brought back metal" Jesse said, "What the hell were you thinking Reese"

"Not now" Derek said walking away.

"Yes now you have put us all in danger what for a piece of ass am I not good enough for you?"

"Is that what this is about, if it is we'll talk later" Derek said still walking away he had more things on his mind that Jesse and her paranoia.

"Reese if you keep walking don't you ever come back to me for a dammed that I hope the metal kills you first" Jesse yelled. Derek Stopped at that.

"I have more on my mind that your paranoia and you don't need to be spreading it. Connor even said that he isn't sure." Derek said walking up to her.

"Maybe I should have let you pull the trigger" Jesse said angrily.

"Bye Jesse" Derek said. They both knew that there was something very final to Derek's goodbye to her.

"Derek your brother is calling for you" Someone called out to Derek. He didn't make one look back to Jesse.


End file.
